The Trials and Hardships of Dragons
by dbzhardcore
Summary: What happens when Dragonic Overlord wants to ask Soul Saver Dragon out on a date? Trouble. Trouble happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alright…alright…this time for sure…I got this!" Dragonic Overlord clenched his hand as he took a peek into the entrance of the United Sanctuary. Standing in the middle of the palace was where the guardian lied. The red dragon gulped a bit as a bit of crimson appeared on his face. In there was Soul Saver Dragon. A dragon that has been there since ancient times. He's heard stories about this dragon ever since he was a little one and it was true. Her beauty matched no other dragon. Her form was majestic and graceful. The stories about how intimidating and powerful she is in the battlefield was no lie. The aura around her was giving off a strong presence as Overlord could felt it from where he was standing.

He didn't remember how it came to be, but the dragon had a crush on her. A crush ever since he was a kid. He would remember going into the library whenever he had the chance to read stories about her. Just how powerful and amazing this dragon was. This inspired him to train himself as he was growing up and now, he's leading the Ariel Assault Unit of the Kagero Nation. He's been building himself a reputation of how fearless and how devastating he is in battle. When Overlord enters the field, the match would usually be over very quickly. Overlord laughed to himself a bit as he remembered the last battle ended as he immediately entered the field. Oh how the opponent was scared out of his mind.

"Is someone there?" A voice could be heard from the palace as it sounded like Soul Saver was the one who spoke. Overlord quickly stopped himself as another crimson formed on his. "_Calm down…calm down…you got this!_" He took a deep breath as he stepped out of his hiding and went towards the entrance of the palace. Soul Saver took a glance at the man and she had to admit, the young dragon sure looked good. Oh how many times she was courted, would this be another one? She smiled at the red dragon which made the man stop in his tracks. "_She's smiling…at me…_" The red one flustered as many different thoughts ran through his head. "_What's going on!? Does she like me!? No way! No. Maybe she's just being really nice! Yeah that's right! Really nice!_" "Oh man she's so beautiful!" The last part was said out loud which had Overlord frozen with his mouth open. Did he really…say that out loud?

"_That's it! It's over! There's no way she's going to let me stay in here to talk since I made a fool of myself! Why me!_" Overlord turned away as tears started to fall out of his eyes. "_Well here comes the worst now! She's definitely going to yell at me and kick me out!_" What came next wasn't a yell or a threat. What came out of her mouth, was a laugh. A laugh which had the red one look over as he saw her holding her sides as she was dying of laughter. "Oh! Oh! That was too good! Too good!" The female dragon said as it took her a bit to calm down. After composing herself from that laugh attack, she spoke to him. "Sorry about that. I haven't had a good laugh in a long time. Just hearing put me in a great mood today. Now…umm what's your name?"

"Dragonic Overlord, Ms. Soul Saver Dragon."

"Mr. Overlord. What was it that you came here to ask of me?" This was it. He was going to ask her out on a date and then things can go from there! As soon as he was ready to speak, a Vanguard circle appeared underneath his feet.

"Ride the Vanguard! Burn everything in this world to dust with your apocalyptic fire! Dragonic Overlord!"

The voice of a young man, the name of Kai was heard in Overlord's head as he was summoned into battle. "_Darn! And just when I was ready to pop the question!_" Overlord looked at the current situation. It looked like there was a younger boy at the opposite end. One that looked like he had…blueberry hair? Well that was odd since the dragon couldn't recognize who this person was. Probably someone Kai was fighting for the first time. "_Heh…no holding back._"

The battle commenced and when it looked like Overlord landed the finishing blow yet again, the young boy survived thanks to his heal trigger. When it was the boy's turn to attack, Overlord was confident that Kai's guarding will save him. "_No need to worry. That boy won't get a trigger…not at a time like this!_" Overlord began to laugh to himself when Epona was revealed. His eyes were open wide as he stared at the trigger the boy got. "_A critical trigger at a time like this! How…how can this be?_" The dragon stared at the enemy in front of him as Blaster Blade took to the air and landed the finishing blow to his chest. Overlord cried out in pain as his body was beginning to fade. His first loss…against someone who was new to the game.

His body reappeared at the entrance of the United Sanctuary, beaten and dirtied after the damage he took from Blaster Blade's sword. "Well that certainly was an interesting fight. You don't live up to the stories I've heard of you, Mr. Overlord." He looked up to see who was talking as he saw Soul Saver holding a small orb, featuring the blue hair boy, Aichi on it, as he was smiling and happy of his first victory.

Overlord tried to get up to explain to himself, but all he can do was extend his right arm as he yelped in pain. "Someone who can't even take that kind of attack and stand…doesn't deserve to be a commander. Now get out of my sight before I call security." And with that Soul Saver walked away from where she stood as the doors closed behind her. All that was left was Overlord staring at the door in front of him before collapsing.

"...I hate this day…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tell me Mr. Genjo, how is it?"

"Hmmmmm well I would say that your injuries aren't that bad. Just a little scratch on your chest. Don't worry about it Mr. Overlord. My healing spell will have you ready in a jiffy."

The red dragon nodded to the monk as the man started to chant away. It was a pretty embarrassing sight for him. Limping back to the Dragon Empire as a gash was shown on his chest, his subordinates could be heard laughing at him. Their mighty commander, one who takes pride in his appearance and who has never lost before, stumbling back to where the medics were. News was quickly spread after his loss on how pathetic it was for him to lose to Blaster Blade and especially against a newbie.

How the news got spread was pretty simple. With the threat of Void coming to take over the planet Cray and the Civil War going on to see who should lead the forces into battle, screens and orbs were everywhere to show all the cardfights around the world was going on. Battles to see which clan was doing well, which clan was struggling, and who was fit to be a leader if they ever needed a human to help them from Earth.

Overlord was resting nicely on his bed after getting treated. Resting sounded good. He knew exactly who he would talk to the next day. "_That dragon will certainly have advice on how to help me._" A knock was heard on his door and before he knew it, the door opened and out in the open was Dragonic Executioner. The dragon was well known for taking out any criminal of the Dragon Empire. He was a low rank officer though. Overlord looked at the dragon with a bit of disgust on his face.

"And what is it that I can help you with Mr. Executioner?"

"Well Overlord, I was busy protecting the Empire when I saw your butt being wrecked! You should have seen the look on your face! Oh man was it priceless! The way you screamed and acted after getting stabbed was pure joy! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Overlord had enough of this and was getting ready to punch the dragon when a voice boomed from the hallway. "Leave him alone you big bully!" Without a moment of recognition, a blur tackled Executioner to the ground.

"Who the hell did that?" asked Executioner. "They'll pay for that!"

Executioner looked up to see that it was Vortex Dragon, one of the higher ranked captains and served under Overlords wing. The dragon on the ground quickly gulped as he apologized and quickly ran away. The blue Vortex Dragon sighed a bit of relief as he walked in Overlord's room. "Glad that he's gone."

"Mr. Vortex, good to see that you're well."

"O-Oh M-Mr. Overlord!" The blue dragon quickly looked away with a hint of blush on his face. During his training days, Overlord would usually be there to help him improve on his strength, defended him when the other dragons would tease and appointed him as his leading captain. Without a second thought, Vortex already developed a crush on Overlord.

"Thank you for what you did before Mr. Vortex, but I could have handled that myself."

"Oh um s-s-sorry sir but…I-I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"You think that this slash mark got the best of me! Hah! I just merely acted it! That's all!" Overlord did a convincing laugh to try and make himself look cool to his subordinates. This caught Vortex's attention as he stared at Overlord with a darker blush and a shine in his eyes.

"Well I-I'll just let you be Mr. Overlord!" And with that, Vortex quickly left the room with his claws covering his reddish face.

-The next day-

Overlord got out of bed early and decided that he had to go and ask that person for help. The morning was silent and peaceful as the birds were chirping and the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. Out of the corner of the Empire was a temple. A temple where the dragon lied that Overlord seeked. After checking his surroundings and feeling safe, Overlord entered the sacred temple.

"Who is it that needs me at this beck of the hour?" In the center of the temple was the element of Water, Dragonic Waterfall. He's the guardian of the temple as Overlord went down to a knee to bow to the dragon.

"Mr. Waterfall, I need your wisdom. I fear that I have made a grave mistake that will either take a long time to heal or will never heal at all."

Overlord remembered the first time he met the guardian. He was a teenager at the time and this dragon was supposed to be his mentor. He remembered laughing at the old dragon before getting his butt whipped and being sore all over. Oh how a grave mistake that was. Waterfall would then teach the young Overlord to the Commander he is today.

"Oh Mr. Overlord, it has been awhile since we have last talked. You've been busy lately in battles that I haven't had the chance to talk to you."

"I am sorry teacher. I promise that I will find time to talk to you in the future, but I need your help. It's not about the battle yesterday or my pride, but…I need to know…how do I win Ms. Soul Saver Dragon's heart?" A hint of pink showed on his face and his body after asking that question.

"Well it is true that I have had many misses during my time, great times that were, I simply do not have the answer you seek. You see, Ms. Soul Saver and I have been good friends ever since we were baby dragons. I confessed to her before that I was in love with her. She only saw me as a friend. At first I was in anger, but then my wisdom kicked in as I realized that she doesn't want two guardians to be in love with one another. If one of those lovers die, then the other one will no longer have a will to go on and will let that nation get destroyed."

Overlord got up to move closer to his master. "Teacher, I didn't kno-"

"Or maybe it was that she only saw me as a friend."

The guardian shrugged as Overlord fell down to the floor, not expecting that answer. "_If teacher doesn't know how to win her heart, then who would?_" Before he could ponder and ask himself more questions, the orbs in the temple flashed as Kai's voice could be heard. "_Huh?Master?_" Overlord looked at the screen to see that Kai was cardfighting a spiky hair kid, one who ran Nova Grapplers. The look on Kai's face was serious as it looked like he was ready to ride his ace. "Well teacher, I bid you adieu for now."

Overlord was ready to disappear with the vanguard circle underneath him…for it to never appear. The dragon was bewildered as he looked at the orb by him.

Ride the Vanguard! Vortex Dragon!"

"Vortex Dragon! Why is he riding him! Why not me!" Overlord said out loud without a notice as he stared at the orb in utter shock as his fists started to clench.

The battle was one sided form the beginning as Kai easily won the battle, thanks to Vortex Dragon's megablast. Overlord was seem storming to his room, flames coming out of his mouth and steam out of his nostrils as Vortex Dragon hopped happily to where Overlord was.

"_Heehee! Mr. Overlord is going to be so proud of me! I was even able to use my Burning Hell against the enemy! Oh there he is!_" Vortex skipped faster toward Overlord. "Mr. Overlord! Mr. Overlord! Did you see my battle! Did you like it!?" A smile was on Vortex's face before a WHAM could be heard as the blue dragon hit the ground hard as Overlord punched him.

"M-Mr. Overlord?..." He extended a claw to rub his aching cheek from where the punch landed. Anger and horror was in Overlord's eyes.

"Why….why did Master chose you…**WHY DID HE CHOOSE YOU! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU MASTER!**" Overlord clenched his head. "Overlord is all that Master needs, he's all that Master needs." He looked at Vortex. "You…if I see you trying to come near me or enter my room again, I won't be friendly. For now, I am going to need some time alone. **NOW LEAVE ME ALONE MR. VORTEX!**" And with that Overlord stormed into his room with a loud shut to the door as Vortex sat there on the ground, a claw to his cheek, as tears started to pour out.

"Mr. Overlord….hates me…"


End file.
